


i ain't gotta tell him (i think he knows)

by MotherKarizma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Innocent Peter Parker, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherKarizma/pseuds/MotherKarizma
Summary: “Can I – can I take you out? On Valentine’s day? Like…as my Valentine?”MJ leaned in, her breath ghosting over his nose, mouth close enough to his that for less than a millisecond he really thought she was going to–“I don’t know. Can you?”Peter just barely caught sight of her sly grin before she stood abruptly and walked to her waiting bus, not sparing him so much as a backward glance.He said to nobody: “I…what?"-----Peter has dating woes. Tony (supposedly) helps.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	i ain't gotta tell him (i think he knows)

“Can I – can I take you out? On Valentine’s day? Like…as my Valentine?”

MJ leaned in, her breath ghosting over his nose, mouth close enough to his that for less than a millisecond he really thought she was going to–

“I don’t know. Can you?”

Peter just barely caught sight of her sly grin before she stood abruptly and walked to her waiting bus, not sparing him so much as a backward glance.

He said to nobody: “I… _what?_ ”

* * *

Tony laughed.

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

“It’s not funny.” Peter grimaced, folded his arms over the workshop table, and buried his head in them to hide the furious blush warming his face. “’I don’t know, can you?’ What does that even _mean?_ Was – was that a yes? Is she mutating into a third grade teacher?”

“Do you kids not play hard to get anymore?” Tony asked. Peter lifted his head and scowled at the sight of his mentor wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “Jesus, kid. She’s just messing with you. Of course that was a yes.”

Immediately, Peter perked up, any hint of a bad mood vanishing. “Really? She – that was a _yes?_ ”

“Why so surprised?”

“Because I’m _me._ ”

Tony frowned, momentarily stern. “Yeah. You are. That’s why she said yes, I’m assuming.”

“So, like…what should I do? What do I wear? Should I bring her a present?”

“Don’t you have a more female parental figure that could help you out with this?”

“Well, the last time May helped me get ready for a date, the girl’s dad turned out to be a supervillain, so…”

Tony sighed and rose from his seat.

“Fair enough. FRIDAY? Is my tailor in town?”

* * *

MJ opened the door and gave him a once-over, left eyebrow quirked. Peter awaited her response with held breath and a pounding heart.

“Nice suit,” she said dryly. The suit – charcoal gray with pink accents – was itchy. Very, _very_ itchy. “But I was kind of in the mood for pizza and bowling.”

Peter took notice of MJ’s significantly more casual outfit – loose black jeans and a baggy T-shirt. His shoulders sagged with relief.

“Does that mean I can take this suit off? Please tell me I can take this suit off.”

MJ shrugged. “Sure. We’ll swing back by your place on the way. Are those…?”

“Oh!” Peter looked down at the dozen-rose bouquet he’d forgotten he was holding. He shoved it toward her. “Yeah, these are, uh, these are for you.”

MJ wrinkled her nose and slowly pushed the bouquet back toward him.

“We’ll give it to May. She deserves nice things.”

“You don’t like roses?”

“Not particularly.” She paused. “I actually kind of hate them. No offense.”

“None taken. We – yeah. We’ll, uh, give them to May.”

“Cool.” MJ stepped back into the house. “Let me go grab my phone real quick.”

“Yeah, yeah. Cool.”

Peter had his face turned to the ground, prepared to release a cathartic string of swears beneath his breath that Aunt May would _not_ approve of, when MJ poked her head back out the door. “Oh, and – Peter?”

He looked up with wide eyes. “Y-yeah?”

“Next time, maybe don’t take dating advice from a billionaire who’s been off the market for ten years.”

Had his face reached fire engine red yet, or was it still stuck on the shade of ripe tomatoes? “Oh. Yeah. Good…good idea.”

* * *

“Oh, what, it’s _my_ fault you’re in puppy love with the only human being on the face of the planet who hates roses? Who hates _roses?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is the fourth story i've posted within three days of creating my account. i'm an overachiever. sue me. enneagram 4w3, anybody??
> 
> the fic title comes from [taylor swift - i think he knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d1wKn-oJnA)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [motherkarizma.tumblr.com](https://motherkarizma.tumblr.com/)
> 
> do you have a specific prompt/trope that you'd like to see me cover in under 1,000 words? please feel free to go to my tumblr page above and leave an ask! anonymous asks are turned on, so you shouldn't need an account to send one. i'll write pretty much anything from pure fluff to heavy angst, so go ham!
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
